Generally, a central vacuum cleaning system is used in large buildings or in apartments, comprising a dust collecting device to collect dust, etc. by the suction force generated by the rotation of a motor; a branch pipe branched into each chamber from the dust collecting device; a dust collecting pipe connected to the front end of each branch pipe and embedded in the wall; and a dust collecting hose connected to the dust collecting pipe.
The structure for connecting a dust collecting hose of a central vacuum cleaning system is briefly explained with reference to FIG. 13. FIG. 13 shows a structure for connecting a dust collecting hose of a central vacuum cleaning system according to the prior technology. As shown, the conventional connecting structure (10) comprises a base plate (20) which is installed on the wall (not shown) of each room of a building; and a connecting pipe (30) of which one end is connected to the base plate (20) and the other end is connected to a dust collecting hose (H).
At the base plate (20), an installation recess (22), wherein the end of a dust collecting pipe (29) projects from the rear, is formed, and a groove (24) is formed at one side of the installation recess (22). A contact point switch (S) is installed on the inner wall of a dust collecting pipe (29). One side of a closed plate (26) is rotatably hinged at the installation recess (22) of the base plate (20), and a handle (28) projects at the other side of the closed plate (26), which is opposite to the hinged portion. The contact point switch (S) comprising+ and − switches of the dust collecting pipe (29) is electrically connected to the central vacuum cleaning system (not shown). A connecting pipe (30) is provided with an inserting part (32) which projects in the length direction of a front end thereof, and a connecting plate C is installed on the outer periphery of the inserting part (32), which contacts the contact point switch S of the dust collecting pipe (29) to control the turn-on/off of the central vacuum cleaning system.
In order to use a conventional structure for connecting a dust collecting hose of the central vacuum cleaning system as mentioned above, the user grips a handle (28) of the closed plate (26) with one hand. Then, the user turns the closed plate (26) on the center of the hinged portion and opens the dust collecting pipe (29). With the other hand, the user grips the connecting pipe (30) connected to a dust collecting hose (H) and inserts it into the open end of the dust collecting pipe (29). Then, the connecting plate (C) of the connecting pipe (30) pushes the + and − switches of the dust collecting pipe (29) and the contact point switch (S), respectively. At this time, the user can turn on/off the central vacuum cleaning system by operating the switch, which is installed on the handle (not shown) at the end of the dust collecting hose (H).
As a consequence, the central vacuum cleaning system turns on. However, this operation is difficult since the user inserts the connecting pipe (30) into the dust collecting pipe (29) as he grips and pivots the closed plate (26) with one hand. Therefore, there is a need for a constitution, wherein the connecting pipe (30) connected with the dust collecting hose (H) can be easily inserted into the dust collecting pipe (29) without opening the closed plate (26) with hands of the user.